


Playing the Melody

by BridgetteIrish



Series: Musician!Kara [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Piano!Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Based on a tumblr meme prompt for Supercat - Playing the MelodyKara gives Cat piano lessons





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short. Just a tiny tumblr ficlet I wrote awhile back.  
> It is set in this Musician!Kara Universe and I just wanted them all in one place.  
> It's a mini interlude that takes place between Baby Grand and This Beauty By My Side.

They did their lessons in the Executive Club because it was the most beautiful piano Kara had ever seen and Cat wasn’t about to put a baby grand in her penthouse until she knew how to play it.

Swearing Kara to secrecy wasn’t enough.  She made her sign a full NDA and swear on her house crest that not another living soul would ever know that Kara Danvers was giving Cat Grant piano lessons.

Cat arrived before Kara and sat down at the piano.  She plunked away at her scales and chords for a few minutes before opening her humiliating pastel green book and played the tinkling little two-handed melody that had been her assignment for the week.

She heard the ding of the elevator and forced herself to keep playing, but when Kara’s strong arms came over her own and Kara’s long fingers mirrored her movements on the keys, a wretched, dissonant sound came from the keys as her eyes slipped closed and her hands faltered.  She could feel Kara’s soft breasts against her back and Kara’s cheek grazed the side of her head causing Cat to wish she could turn and meet the lips she knew she’d find there.

“Curve your fingers up a bit, Miss Grant,” Kara instructed.  She guided the tips of her fingers to the middle of the keys, stroking them gently until they bowed into a soft curve and sat more comfortably on the keys.  “It will give you more dexterity and speed.”

Kara’s breath painted goosebumps on her neck and shoulder and spread down her arms.  “Again,” she said gently, finally taking a seat next to her.  “Then we’ll find something a little more challenging for you to play.”


End file.
